


Death's Touch

by 83rdtempest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Duke of Death And His Black Maid
Genre: Genius Harry Potter, Harry is Cursed, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is the Duke of Death, Hermione doesn't like not being the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83rdtempest/pseuds/83rdtempest
Summary: At a young age, the young Harry Potter was discovered to be cursed. After the Death of his Uncle, the English Government decided to send him off to live apart from the everyday world in the solitude of the Potter Castle. With the help of his maids and servants, he is raised to be a proper English Noble as Duke Potter. When his Eleventh Birthday arrives and he is reintroduced into the magical world, how will they react to a very proud and very brilliant boy who is unable to touch living things but loves to learn? Will his curse end up isolating him or will he find a way around it with his own genius? - Inspired by the Manga: The Duke of Death and His Black Maid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	Death's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, I had fun writing this.

In a castle upon Crest Forest Street, next to the Presley River about Sixteen Miles South East of London, there sat a thin framed boy with round wire-rimmed spectacles and a Scrawny body and skeletal face. 

The child sat in the small room on the top floor of the second tallest tower in the Potter Castle owned by his ancestors and left to him in his Father's will. He laid sprawled daintily on a Windowseat with ash grey pillows underneath him.

In the background, slow Elvis and some other calming songs played on the spin table.

The boy had a firm grasp on his novel, a chilling tale named Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevsky. He closed his eyes as he put a bookmark inside of the novel and laid it on the desk next to him.

He leaned back and closed his Emerald eyes, the black rings around them were so dark many mistook it for mascara or the makeup of a female, but the boy simply never slept.

Sleep Deprivation was troublesome, but it was part of his curse.

Leaning his head out of the window he let out a breath as his tan skin soaked up the heat from the sun. The beams of light casting down and onto his form allowing him to bask in the warmth of the delicate rays. In the sun, his thin features were more angular and shown to an observer. His face was completely unblemished except for a single scratch on his forhead. The Cappuccino colored flesh was red on the right side of his forhead under a mess of curly black hair which had flopped up as his head hung over the ledge to reveal the lightning bolt scar.

Dressed in a crisp white button-up, black bow tie, emerald vest, and black suit pants, he would be considered odd by most his age.

Almost Eleven, such formal wear was not the average thing for someone as young as he to wear, but it was the boy's style and it seemed completely right for him.

"Master, have you finished your book?" Came the cooing voice of the Head Maid of Potter Castle named Mae Jenny.

"Yes," He said with a sigh "It was relatively boring. The psychological torment the man through was similar to my own, however, he came to terms with it as a part of himself and convinced himself over something which was not true. A terrible moral of the story, yet I suppose that in the end that my own and his dispositions are very different..."

"Yes, Master, your own circumstances are much more... Unique." She spoke softly while looking over the lethe frame of the boy.

"Hmmmm," He said before standing "I do not believe that my curse holds a candle to the ramifications on the mind after taking the life of another being purposeful."

As he spoke a bird, a small insignificant starling swooped through the window and landed on his shoulder to perch.

"No!" The boy screamed, but before he could stop it, the creature fell to the ground, lifeless.

"That poor thing, I shall clean it up." Mae spoke.

"No," Harry said coldly while crouching down.

His order caused the woman of Thirty Six Years of age to freeze it held such conviction and command.

"Yes, Master." She bowed and watched him gingerly pick up the animal with enough care and gentleness that it was as if watching a father grasp his child for the first time.

The young boy walked out of the room silently, his eyes showing torrent as he clutched the unlucky blackbird to his chest and left the room.

Mae watched him closely and noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"When will you learn, Master," She whispered, "It isn't your fault..."

-7777((((-))))7777-

"There is mail for you, Master," Came a chipper voice.

Looking up from his newspaper at the head of the table, the boy stared at the young girl who had called him.

The other resident of the Castle was the daughter of Mae and her deceased husband Ben. The girl was Twelve Years Old and had long Chocolate colored hair. Her skin was pale with hundreds of freckles spread across her nose and cheeks. The most shocking of all was her Black Eyes, the one trait she shared with her mother. And at the moment, they were sparkling.

"Bring it here," He said nodding as she placed it on the table next to him, careful not to touch him "Thank you, Alice."

Reading through it, he looked up with a dumbfounded expression "This cannot be real." He stated plainly "I do not appreciate this kind of joke if you are playing with me," He said threateningly towards the older girl.

Alice shivered in fear before shaking her head "In the Four Years you have lived here, I have never pulled a prank, Master, you know that." She commented while pulling at the hem of her mini dress.

Inspired by the Japanese Animes she watched, Alice had her mother create a whole plethora of dresses and outfits which were altogether risque and deserving of a Servant girl.

When he moved into the Castle and the British Government sent him a team of Maids and Butlers to take care of him and watch him as Master of the Potter Castle, he had met the girl and ever since their first meeting, she had treated him even more graciously than her mother did, serving him as a true Servant.

The reason Harry was sent to his Father's Family Castle was because of the fact he was cursed.

His curse caused anyone he touched to die an instant death. Even though clothing blocked direct contact, if he were to touch any living beings, they would shrivel and die.

His Uncle didn't listen to his pleas to not touch him after he realized he had the curse, thus, the abusive overweight man hit him and abruptly left this earth.

The government discovered no closure or cause of death until the boy came forth to reveal his power.

Rather than kill him or send him into prison, the trial went to parliament and the court decided to exile him from society and let the boy live in his Family's Estate

Thus, in the past Four Years, since he received the curse, he had lived in the castle, never allowed to leave.

"Then the two of you shall go to London, find these things required and return with the supplies I will use for this academy. Alice, you shall come with me, so buy yourself the same supplies, only for yourself... and Mae, fetch me the owl which brought this letter." He said, voice with a deep tone of his natural command "Richard, begin to pack a bag of my clothes. I will need enough for variations over a ten-month period."

"Yes, Sire," The elderly man bowed deeply before going off to do his butler duties.

When he sat alone, he stared down at the letter's contents in front of him. He had noticed from the age of Three he was capable of odd things, but to think it was magic. Was his curse magic? Could it be fixed with magic?

His thoughts were interrupted as a woman in Emerald robes and a black hat appeared in front of him. Her face was stern but she had eyes wiser and more concerned than anyone he had encountered.

"Mister Harry Potter," She spoke in a clipped even tone "I see you have received your letter to Hogwarts,"

"You must be a teacher," He commented in a monotonous drawl "I suppose this means I mustn't pen my own letter. Perhaps that is for the best, Mae would likely not have caught the school owl in time otherwise."

The woman's brow scrunched and she stared at him before looking around the vast dining hall.

"You are in the Potter Muggle Residence? How did you discover such a place, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"I was placed here by the British Government when I was seven." He stated while chewing a piece of meat in his stew "How is it you know of this place?"

"I was the teacher of your parents. Lily Evans was like a Daughter to me and James Potter was my greatest student. He was a Transfiguration Prodigy." She stated, "Why are you not living with your Muggle relatives, Mr. Potter?"

"What exactly is a muggle?" He inquired.

"It is a non-magical being, a Human for the simplest terms. All Witches and Wizards are technically not Humans. That is why we have another species called Squibs. I am surprised you do not know this, did your family not share this information with you?"

"I have no family." He stated, Jade orbs staring through the aged Transfiguration Mistress "I was told nothing of Magic, why would the Dursley family know of my being a Wizard?"

"Because your Aunt Petunia is a Squib. Did she tell you nothing of your heritage, Mr. Potter?"

"It is Duke," He corrected "I am the Duke Hadrian James Orion Potter of the Peerage of England. To whom might I be speaking and hosting in my abode?"

The woman's face seemed to become even more confused "I am Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as Head of House Gryffindor."

He inclined his head "Well then, might I ask how it is you came to appear in the middle of my dining hall? It is considered quite rude in many cultures, though I suspect the Magical community is quite separate of my own society. It will take some time, but I suppose it will not be difficult to assimilate. I shall ask Alice and Mae to retrieve the reading material as well..." He rambled on for a few seconds.

"I apologize for any disrespect, but I used Apparation, a form of Magical Transportation. It uses a type of will and intent for the user to appear in a place that they wish by use of displacing the air in that area to replace the person into that region. It is why it makes the noise."

"Couldn't the sound be nullified by the spread or transfer of air particles?" The boy inquired placing a thumb to his lips "If it were moving the elemental particles then it would be harder, but if it is just the actual air, then it would be simple for the Magical to open a portal by keeping the apparition open for longer, I suppose Einstein's Theory could apply in such a situation, but if one were to step through the spacial difference then I suppose I would have to consider the thickness of the barrier and the break in reality... Oh, but at the same time, Apparition would be faster and easier than a bridge between as it takes a single shot... then again, a person would be more capable of bringing things through without any worry of injury or accident... I would have to read the theory, however, but I am sure there is nothing wrong with a little experimentation..."

Waving his hand in the air and using his own intent and will as the Professor said, he opened a gap in reality over his left palm and used his right to make a second gap over the table. 

Picking up his sterling silver Fork, he let it fall through the first gap and both the Professor and Child watched as the fork clattered to the table.

"Ah-ha, just as my hypothesis was... I was correct, the displacement is easier than the beginning stages of moving one's body through wormholes created and sustained by magical energy. The opening of Portals or Gates is more difficult because of focus, but one with a good mental fortitude could easily resolve that with some focus... There we have it, magical transportation over distances. I would have to have some scrap paper for calculating the energy output and then convert magic to electricity then discern the distance, but I suppose I could do that later... Oh, Minerva dear, just take a Seat, I will have the cook bring you out some food as well, a little brunch never hurt anyone... Eric!"

"Yes, Master Potter?" Asked a tall man with black hair and a tall white hat.

"Prepare the Professor a full breakfast, if you would." He said not even looking up from the Half Dozen Magical Portals he had opened which the fork was continuously falling through at different rates.

"At once, Master Potter," He bowed before heading back through the door he came through.

After half a minute, the child looked up from his test to see McGonagall had yet to move, an astonished look on her face.

"Are you going to simply stand there? Please, take a seat." He offered with the wave of his hand.

She pulled a seat back and flopped down ungracefully as she stared at him tinker and mutter to himself as a silver fork flew through the room, falling at certain times and being caught by a newly opened portals every few seconds.

"You... You just created this magic?" She questioned.

"Hm? Yes, it really was quite simple, I just did as you told me, used Will, Force, and my mind told my Magical Energy what to do. I simply must regulate the output and the Portals do not take so much energy to keep up."

"I do believe that you might as well be teaching the Professors by the time you graduate, Mr. Potter..." She said more to herself than the child.

"Duke," He corrected "However, I was just about to ask you about that, Professor, I have a certain... Disability, shall we say. And it requires me special care which a normal student would not require. I had planned on getting into contact with you anyway, so it is beneficial you came to me first."

"A disability, you say?" Minerva asked, gaining back her senses, though she still eyed the wandless magic in question.

He let out a sigh before standing up from the head seat. Walking towards the center of the table he stopped next to the vase which held a dozen white roses inside of it. 

Grabbing one, he turned to Minerva whose eyes widened as he stared at it sadly "For the past Four Years, I have been unable to touch another living being." He stated emotionlessly before looking up, meeting her terrified eyes "And not once has something survived touching me. Whether it be by my bare hands or from bumping into me, as long as I come into contact with something, it perishes. This curse was placed on me at Seven Years of Age. That is why I was placed in this castle, to isolate me from others."

"H-How?" She asked.

"I was cursed by Lady Magic herself," He said simply "And no matter if I am wearing gloves or clothes, nothing which touches me can survive. I was cursed with Death's Touch."

A beat passed and no sound left either of their mouths.

"You shall still be able to attend," She said resolutely after a minute of thinking "We shall simply allow you different rules than other students. You shall not travel through the halls at the same time as others, you may sleep in your own room, you may be given permission to show up to classes separate from your peers..." She paused, looking at her hands before looking at his gloved hands "Curse or no, you are a bright young man. I do not wish for your potential to be wasted or your life to be thrown away because you are dangerous."

He turned to her and a small smile crossed over his features "Thank you," He said calmly before setting the rose on the table and walking back to his breakfast.

Eric came out soon after and served McGonagall one of the greatest meals of her life as they had a calm and relaxed conversation over the school and wizarding society.

"So, which House are you thinking of joining? While I wish it would be with my lions, I can tell you most likely are having other thoughts." She smirked across the table at him.

"Slytherin is out," He sighed "Although I wish I could be defined by cunning and resourcefulness, I do not wish to be stigmatized or classified as any darker than I already am. Death is already enough of a deterrent that I will likely be avoided. Gryffindor would be fun and I would have liked to pay homage to my parents, but I am not the brave, brash, and chivalrous type. I am more meticulous plans and deep thought. That leaves the house of the Badgers and Eagles. I would not fit in with the Badgers as I am lazy and quite unfriendly. I have a complex if we are being honest, and my personality is not quite what many desire. Also, I am horribly forgetful and can never seem to find my things. Just this morning I lost my hat and I have not been able to find it-"

He felt a weight on his head. Looking up, he caught the sparkling black eyes of his youngest maid.

"There you go, Master,"

"Thanks, Alice, Dear," He sent a tiny smirk up at her.

"Anytime." She smiled back before saying "Mother and I have everything set up to go and get your things,"

"Good, then I will leave that to you. The only things which I must do myself is to visit the Wizarding Bank and Wandmaker's Shop. So, I shall be coming with you." He smirked, "I would like us to take a form of Transport which I myself just came up if you and Mae are willing."

"Of course, my Duke," She nodded.

"Good, then as soon as Minerva and I are through, we shall be off. That is all for now, Dear." He dismissed her.

"Yes, my Duke." She curtsied before walking out of the room.

"She seems rather... Young to work as a maid." Minerva summarized.

"She doesn't technically work for me." He took a sip of tea "She is just another resident of the Castle. She, however, would disagree. She took on acting like her mother and has become quite devoted to me over the years. Her loyalty is to me only."

"Even over her mother?" Minerva questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Above anyone, I serve my Master." She said ever enthused.

Minerva seemed to be fearful for a minute before shaking her head.

"Well, our chat has been lovely, Duke Potter, I do hope to see you September First. I will personally make all arrangments necessary such as a separate room in the castle as well as hall passes for you. I will also keep your curse's exact... Properties away from the other faculty."

"For that, I thank you, have a good day, Minerva."

"And to you." She nodded "And Duke Potter,"

"Hm?" He raised a raven-haired eyebrow.

"Call me Professor McGonagall at school, it is bad form to address me otherwise in public." She smiled lightly before popping away with the symbol of an apparition.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Upon the Hogwarts Express, a beautiful young girl sat across from her boss, both of them had ignored the rules and she had chosen to come not as a student, but as a servant.

In Hogwarts Charter 407.8 Section B4, it was stated that a member of a Noble Class or a Magical Family of at least Thirty Generations of Magic could bring up to Five Servants to them to the castle to serve their needs.

The Act was passed in 1227, but it was still a true law of both the Country and Hogwarts and Harry was the sole Heir and Scion of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter opening his opportunity to bring a servant. He chose to bring Alice but leave his other servants at the castle to fend for themselves. They would simply hinder his studying too much if he were to bring them along.

Alice wore a white off the shoulder button up and frilly blouse which showed off the majority of her neckline. She also had a red choker on and wore her hair down with some covering her face. Her black skirt went up to her stomach framing her chest and went down to the very top of her thighs. Her legs were completely covered with stockings and garters which she had imported from Japan. She wore black flats with a red ruby heart on the top of each. Overall, she looked adorable in Harry's opinion.

The Duke clothing, on the other hand, consisted of a red and blue checkered button-up, a Dark Crimson Tie, and a Deep Blue Jumper. His slacks were khaki and his leather oxfords were shined perfectly.

The boy was reading a Wizarding Biography about Gellert Grindelwald when there came a knock on the compartment.

"Enter," He called and the door slid open.

He could tell the person entering was different from the average student based on their gait, but he was not a quick judge of character.

Pushing up his glasses, he took in the girl with frizzy hair with interest.

"And what could I do for you, my lady?" He asked regally.

The girl seemed to pause to take him in before letting out a breath "I am terribly sorry to ask this, but could I possibly sit in this compartment? I do not exactly have any friends and am a first year." She admitted.

"Well, I am a first-year as well, you may sit with Alice," He nodded to the girl and went back to his book.

"Do you two know each other?" The girl asked Alice.

"Yes, Master and I have known each other for more than Four Years." She smiled.

"M-Master?" The girl squeaked "I-I thought slavery was illegal! Is it... Is slavery a thing in the wizarding world?"

"I have no slaves," Came the silky voice across from her and the boy's sharp eyes bored into her uneasy brown ones "I would appreciate it if you do not assume things with which you have no understanding. I have only just learned of the Wizarding World, so do not assume I am some type of Slave Owning degenerate because my servant calls me master."

The girl was honestly terrified, she felt as if she were being sat in front of the headmaster and told she couldn't learn magic right now. The boy in front of her was the most intense and scary person she had ever met. If the Magical World had multiple people like him she wasn't sure if she could fit in.

"S... So," She turned back to the girl "I am Hermione, Hermione Granger. I am a First Generation Witch, my parents are Dentists with their own practice in London. What about you?"

"I am Alice Sarah Jenny," Greeted the Brunette with a delicate voice as she inclined her head "I am a Muggle, the servant of my master. My father passed when I was a girl, but my Mother also serves Master."

"O-Oh," The girl said.

"If you are wondering, my Title is Duke Potter," He spoke, not looking up from his book, but feeling her eyes on him "I would recommend you keep two things in mind if you stay around me, never attempt to make physical contact, and remain courteous to the degree which one would any person of such station. If the students of this school retain such diligence, then no one shall find out what happens when those two treatises are broken."

"D-Duke? As in Lord Hadrian? The Youngest Lord of Parliament in History?" She gasped.

"Indeed, that is who I am outside of the Magical World. In the Magical World, however, I am Lord Harry Potter, Magical Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Thus, I do request you follow the previously stated rules and we might get along swimmingly." He still had not stopped reading and Hermione felt as if she was... Insignificant, to the boy. She didn't like the feeling. She was used to being superior to others thanks to her mind. But he seemed even more mature and well-read than her!

She was going to say that she had read all about him, but something about the air of authority and intelligence around him told her that he most likely would not appreciate that sentiment. Also, if he had just learned of his magical heritage, there was no way he could have done those things. Now that she thought about it, it was silly to think a Four Year Old could fight a Dragon when it takes an average of Fifty Fully grown Dragon Trainers to subdue one with Magic...

"So, why is it that you do not want people to touch you?" She asked, "Though I get being a Duke is kind of important, that level of arrogance is rather... odd."

"It is not self-importance which drives me to keep others away from me," He spoke in such a dignified and regal manner that even the extremely educated Hermione felt she was lesser than him "Always remember that, I wish I could, but I may not come into contact with any other student or living organism. If I do, bad things happen. I was cursed as a child, you see."

"Y-You were cursed!" She exclaimed in shock with wide eyes "That is terrible, what happened? Why?"

"I do believe such a secret is something which should stay to myself," He nearly growled "The reason I was cursed is not for your ears. Not even Alice knows, and she is the person I trust most in the world."

Hermione sat there awkwardly but nodded in understanding after finding herself nearly paralyzed by his forceful gaze.

-7777((((-))))7777-

Twenty Minutes passed before there was a nervous knock on the door.

A boy opened it and in a shaky tone, he asked "Ugh, hi, I um, I kind of lost my pet, Trevor. You would not have happened to have seen a toad, have you?"

The Black-haired boy simply sighed, setting down his book and stood. 

He was taller than the boy by almost a foot. Hermione had severely underestimated his height. He had looked much shorter sitting down, but now, standing up, he was much too tall to be a normal Eleven Year Old.

"Heir Longbottom," He bowed his head in respect "It has been many a year since I have had the pleasure to meet you, and I was saddened to hear of what happened to my Godmother, your mother. However, I wish for us to become closer if it is possible. You may call me Hadrian or Harry, whichever you desire."

Neville stuck out his hand and nervously replied "M-Me too, Harry. I hope to get to know you better as well. And you may call me Neville."

Raising his hand, he waved in the air and a small hole opened in the middle of the air. A second later, a toad fell out of the portal and into the Longbottom heir's extended hand.

"I am not allowed to touch others, however, your handshake was noted. If you do, indeed wish for physical contact, speak with Alice, Neville." He said sitting back down.

Silence filled the room for a second as he cracked open the book before looking up "You may take Hermione's right, Neville, that or you may continue standing there as if you were a door."

"S-Sorry!" The boy squeaked and took an extended offer.

"How did you do that!?!" Hermione exclaimed, "I have read ahead in all of the offered school texts and none of them had anything like that!"

"That is because I created Magical Portals," Spoke the Black haired boy, not looking up from his book "You may check the patent record if you do not believe me. I had the Spell identified and ratified in the Ministry of Magical Inventions last month with the help of Professor McGonagall."

"B-But, that is impossible!" Exclaimed Neville.

"The only thing that is impossible with magic is the limits which others tell us we cannot break nor surpass." He looked up, eyes glowing behind the thin glasses "And within my time learning at this prestigious academy, I plan to break and reinvent every limit Wizarding kind has ever known about magic."

-7777((((-))))7777-

**Author's Note:**

> Please respond if you liked it and I may consider continuing this into a small series.


End file.
